Urak
History Origin Urak was a barren planetoid that was located at the very edge of the universe. It was home to a native race of skeletal beings that struggled and had unique properties in its core. The planet attracted the attention of the Guardians of the Universe when they sought a safe haven for their Power Batteries after numerous incidents when members of the Green Lantern Corps had difficulty in gaining quick access to their devices to charge their Power Rings. The planet Urak proved to be suitable as the Oans learnt its core provided a unique temporal conduit which linked a Green Lantern Power Battery with a Green Lantern Power Ring that allowed the latter to summon the former. Whilst this planet was suitable for this goal, the inhabitants suffered greatly to live on their desolate homeworld. As a result, a pact was formed between the two where the Guardians rebuilt the world into an idyllic paradise for the race in exchange for their servitude to protect the Power Batteries. As a result, the natives of Urak became known as the Keepers due to their role in becoming custodians to the Power Batteries though their existence was not known to the Green Lantern Corps. The conditions of the Keepers homeworld allowed the Power Batteries to be grown as if they were crops where they were placed in the Emerald Plains. There, they were tended to by the Keepers who's singular DNA became infused with Willpower that bled from the Power Batteries which fed Urak along with their kind. However, by 2012, the Oans removed the Power Batteries from the planet which resulted in widespread devastation and turned the once lush planet into a desolate wasteland once more that was deprived of oceans. It was only then that the Keepers claimed that they appreciated the lost beauty of Urak. As they struggled to survive, they dedicated themselves in restoring their homeworld and regaining the Power Batteries. Furthermore, they became fixated on getting revenge on the Guardians and their Green Lantern servants. The Keepers By utilizing a Stargate, the Keepers began plundering worlds for natural resources for Urak. This included Nerro whose oceans were harvested and transferred to their homeworld through the use of Portal Tech. Another assault came on Xabas where they intended to abduct the native inhabitants who were able to exude a chemical that was able to form an atmosphere. However, they faced opposition from the Green Lantern Corps and Isamot Kol journeyed through the portal where he intended to block it to prevent more Keepers from arriving on Xabas. Thus, he briefly was present on Urak where the natives severed his arms before their entire army attacked the planet. It was only the arrival of Green Lantern reinforcements along with the abilities of Porter that allowed them to escape. However, the considerable strain of the act led to several Green Lanterns being left behind on Xabas where John Stewart and his comrades were taken as prisoners of war where they were to Urak. Stewart journeyed across the Emerald Plains and he along with his colleagues were tortured by the Keepers leader who intended to learn the vibrational frequency of Oa's shield in order to Stargate to the planet and steal the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Planets